Cluck like a chicken? I thought you said murder!
by WhiteKingdomAngel
Summary: When an random homicide turns out to be connected to a string of cop killings, Shawn must uncover the truth before his father is next. But when the only connection seems to be a hypnotist act, Shawn may very well lose his free will... and his father...
1. Chapter 1

_First try at fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it._

_Disclamer: Sadly, I own nothing._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cluck like a chicken? I thought you said murder!"

A Psych Fanfic

_1989, Santa Barbara _

_Sometimes I wish I could just stay in bed that morning instead of going to the station. At least that way, I could make sure I didn't have to see the face of a boy about the same age as Shawn, as I pulled him out of a closet and having to tell him his dad wasn't going to be around anymore. You see, somebody had been dealing a new drug that gives the user an incredible sensation of euphoric numbness which after 24 hours starts shutting down the main areas of the brain one by one, killing the user painfully slowly. We've just received an anonymous tip about the guy dealing the stuff this morning, but while we were doing the bust, the guy drew out his gun and shot on one of ours so I shot him down. While we were searching all the rooms, I manage to hear a slight cough coming out of the closet. When I opened it, I saw the poor kid huddle up in the corner of the small closet, and the bullet holes that are now in the wall by the kids head._

_How could someone be so freaking demented as to deal drugs in his own home, while his son is in the other room! I can't imagine what that kids' childhood must've been… hell, the kid didn't even cry when he saw the EMTs take his father away. He looked well fed, a bit taller than Shawn, with raven black hair and his eyes were the lightest shade of blue I have ever seen in my life. He just kept staring at me with those eyes, empty of all felling, holding in his hands an antique golden watch. And, I couldn't help but think, that even though that bastard deserved a bullet through his heart, that I may have rip this kids innocence for some reason. And when I came over to tell him that child services were going to come for him, he looked directly into my eyes, and smiled…_

_****_

"_Helloooow!" said Shawn while waiving his hands in front of my face. I started to look around, my eyes landing down into Shawn's big, green ones and said "Uh? What, what is it?"_

"_We've been waiting in the car for you to bring your keys for over an HOUR!" Shawn said.  
As he said that, I took a look at my watch. When I did that I heard Shawn's best friend Guster saying "Shawn, we've only been waiting for a minute and a half." _

"_Yeah, but who takes a minute and a half to grab the keys of the counter and come back? Besides now we're gonna be late for the game. Probably all the good spots are already taken" _

"_Shawn, we already have our seats for the game. Nobody is going to take them away, and besides we are not late just because I decided to think for a second or two!" I replied "Now lets just get going or we'll really be late" _

"_Finally, race ya to the car Gus!" Shawn screamed wile he ran out to the car. _

"_Hey! That's not fair Shawn! SHAWN!" And there goes Guster… Those kids have way too much energy in my opinion. But I still can't help feeling bothered by something from that case…_

_****_

…"_Officer, could you tell me your name?" The little boy asked when I got to him "Well, my name is Detective Henry Spencer little guy, and could you tell me yours" I would imagine that by me sharing my name he would at least be more open about himself or at least start crying or something. But if anything the kid smiled even more…_

_****_

_As I got in the car and turn on the ignition I couldn't help but thinking the last words that I heard the kid utter before he was taken away…_

_****_

" …_Hey, detective? Are you by any chance a fan of hypnotism?"_

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Chapter one_

"Shawn, what are you doing?" Gus said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are you doing sitting behind this column listening in the chiefs office? You're goanna get caught!"

"Oh, that!" Shawn said.

"Yes that! What else could I possibly be talking about?!"

"No idea. To tell you the truth I thought you were talking about your credit card."

"What! Shawn, what did you do with my credit card?" Gus whispered harshly.

"Dude, relax, I just manage to increase your limit on that thing. By the way, we're goanna get a package around Tuesday back at the office so keep an eye out for it." Shawn answered while he leaned right by the column.

"What did you buy?!"

"I can't tell you. It would ruin the surprise" he calmly explain.

"Shawn, whatever you bought you better have kept the receipt becau-" At that moment the two stopped talking as the main entrance was opened with a massive boom. Head Detective Carlton Lassiter came in, hand in hand with a woman who was trying not to look at anyone directly in the eye while muttering to herself. She was about 5.1, medium built, green eyes with raven black, curly hair that had little speckles of copper highlights sticking out of it at different parts. But Shawn's eyes widen when he saw that the red wasn't artificial at all. It was blood.

_Dried _blood.

And it wasn't just on her hair but all over her hands, dress and feet too.

And then Shawn _saw_. He saw her hands having small tremors, her eyes glassy like if she was coming off something and speckles of some greenish powder all over her body. Then heard her muttering "please, please, please believe me, I wasn't in control, couldn't be, oh _God… _Daddy. Please! It couldn't be me… " That's weird. Why would someone who _clearly _murders someone be acting like that?

"There's something wrong in this picture". Shawn whispered

"Like what? The girl is covered in evidence Shawn, she obviously killed someone. Case closed"

"Dude, don't you think there's something _off_ about her?"

"Like the fact that she is covered in blood?" Gus said while looking at Shawn.

"Enough with the blood already. Honestly, would you think I was wrestling a bear if I came to the office covered in honey? No, wait. Don't answer that. What I meant, was that she has some green powder all over her under all that blood, so unless she baked a freakish alien cake before killing someone I don't think she was a major part of whatever it was that happened to her"

At that time the detective partner, Detective Juliet O'Hara, came following at a much slower pace. Giving Shawn the perfect opportunity to get information on this case.

"Hey Jules! I don't think that there would be any point in asking seeing all this but how was your day?" Shawn asked innocently.

"Well, as good as it can be after seeing that murder scene. It was horrible how the poor guy ended up dying. The girl you just saw called in saying that her father was killed and that she might know who it was that killed him. When we got there we saw her huddle up in a corner crying and she kept saying _it wasn't me, couldn't be me. _When I tried to get her to calm down, I saw a knife right beside her and noticed that she was all covered in blood. Carlton and I put two and two together and got her restrained at the scene." She explained, sadly.

"Right, and were _is_ Lassie taking her now?" Shawn asked

"Well, forensics already took a couple of blood samples from her clothes for evidence so he's taking her to get her cleaned before putting her in a cell. Why do you ask?"

"Uhm, you might want to stop him." Shawn said

"And why would I do that?" She said with skepticism.

"Because I just had a vision telling me that she has more than blood on her that might make her innocent and Lassie-face is about to clean it all down the drain" He explained coolly.

Her eyes widen at that and she started running toward were the older detective disappeared too, leaving the two friends behind. Then Shawn started grinning.

"I think we just got a case."

_TBC..._


End file.
